A Search For A Family
by Cut Throat 666
Summary: A young mutant girl desires a family after being rejected so many times. No one wants her, except for those who know of the great power that she possesses. Will she ever gain the family she so desires or will she be forced to settle with being a member of
1. Default Chapter

Rejection, Family, & Death

Chapter 1

Summery: A young mutant girl desires a family after being rejected so many times. No one wants her, except for those who know of the great power that she possesses. Will she ever gain the family she so desires or will she be forced to settle with being a member of a mutant group?

Note: I do not own any of the characters, except for the mutant girl, whom I am introducing into this story. Her name is Bunny.

Eight years ago, a baby mutant was born, and was abandoned out in the middle of the woods just as soon as she breathed her first breath of air. Unwanted because her parents thought her freakish and afraid of what the neighbors would think. She was left out in the cold night air with only a baby blanket to keep her warm. She shivered and wailed as the time passed, wishing that somebody would come and help her.

An old woman was taking her nightly stroll that night. As she walked on, she heard the distinct sounds of a what sounded like a cross between a human baby and a baby rabbit crying in the night. Unsure of what it was, she let her curiosity lead her to the sound. She eventually found the source. From far away it looked as though it was a human baby that was abandoned in the cold, but when the old woman got a good look at the child she immediately saw that the child was not completely human.

"Oh, my." she gasped, picking the infant up off of the ground. She unfolded the blanket to get a better look at the child. The child had a humans body, but she strongly resembled that of a rabbit. Her arms and legs were shaped as a rabbits, but moved more like a human, and her head looked like a baby rabbits as well. She wrapped the baby back up and held her close to her own body to give her warmth, "You poor thing. I wander how long you've been out here." she looked around to see if the child's parents were anywhere close by, when she found that no one was around she turned and headed back to her own place, "Oh, well." she sighed, "Best get you warmed up and fed before the night takes its toll on you."

Thirty minutes had past when they finally reached the home of the old woman. Just as soon as she walked in through the door, she was greeted by her husband, whom she had been happily married to for fifty years.

"Hello, Rose Bud." he said, teasing her with the pet name that he had given her back when they were young. He was going to greet her with a hug, but stopped midway when he noticed that she was carrying something small and wrapped tightly in a babies blanket. He looked at the bundle and then at his wife, "What have you got there, honey?"

Slowly she unwrapped the blanket and showed him the baby. He gasped and jumped back. Rose Bud walked towards him, still holding his baby in her arms, she said, "Henry, I found the poor thing in the woods nearly half frozen and completely starved. I believe that she was abandoned by her parents just as soon as she was born. Look, you can tell by the new born hair on top of her head."

Henry reached out and touched the infants head gently, "What do you think we should do with her?"

Rose Bud looked at him with eyes full of love and hope, "Let's raise her as our own. We were never able to have children of our own, this may be a blessing from God, Henry. This little lost lamb may be our only real chance at raising a child."

Henry stared into his wife's eyes for a while. He knew how much having a child meant to her and how heart broken she was when they found out that they were both sterile and couldn't have any. His heart melted and he smiled. There was no way that he could say no to the woman that he loved, "Alright, Rose Bud. We'll keep her and raise her as if she were our own."

Rose Bud smiled with joy. Together, she and her husband took care of their newly found daughter and named her Bunny.

Four years had past.

Henry had past away from a heart attack and Rose Bud died from grief. Bunny was just barely four and she didn't know what to do. She had no one to look after her. The only two people that had she had ever seen and loved were the old couple that raised her since she was a baby.

Bunny sat on her haunches in the living room, staring at her foster mother's lifeless body. She tried many times to wake her up, but nothing she did would wake the old woman up. Eventually her body became stiff and a sickening smell rose off of her body that Bunny had to leave the house. Her sensitive nose couldn't take the stench, but it wasn't the stench that made her leave. It was the fact that she realized that neither her mother nor her father were ever going to wake up and if she were to survive she had to find some way.

So, she went off on her own. Searching for anyone who would be willing to take care of her. She ran into a few people who were walking on the side of the road and went up to see them, but when they saw her they simply called her a mutie and ran. The next people that she saw tried to kill her. She decided to give up on the human population and tried the animal populace, but that didn't work either. Either they tried to eat her or wanted nothing to do with her.

She was sad. No one wanted her and she didn't know what to do. For the next three days she tried to find ways of surviving. She found that she could river water without getting sick, so she was able to keep herself hydrated. But that wasn't the only thing she found out, she found out that she looked just like the wild rabbits that populated the woodlands and that she could understand them. She tried once again to see if they would take her in, but not even they wanted her.

That night she cried, she cried, until she fell asleep. When she awoke she found a large doe rabbit sniffing her. She sniffed back.

"My, my. You're nothing, but a kitten, aren't you?" said the doe. Bunny nodded, "Where is your warren?"

"I don't have one." said Bunny mentally, "My mommy and daddy won't wake up and nobody likes me."

"You poor, thing. Don't worry. I'll take care of you for as long as I can. I'm an outcast as well. I'll teach you many things that'll keep you safe and help you to survive. Alright?"

"Kay."

For the next four years, Bunny learned many things from her new mother. She learned how to dig tunnels, how to be alert for any kind of danger, what plants that were safe to eat, and many more. Bunny lived happily, until one day… Humans came.

A group of hunters came, looking for rabbits to hunt, and bring home for their wives to cook. All the rabbits of the warren that was close by scattered and ran for cover, but the men were quicker with their rifles. One by one they picked off the rabbits and gathered them up.

Bunny and her mother were grazing not too far away when the gun shots went off.

"What was that, mama?" Bunny asked.

"Man. Quickly get into the warren before AGH!!!" the doe was cut off by a gun shot wound to her midsection. Her body somersaulted three feet away from Bunny's. She laid there, hardly breathing.

"Mamma!"

"Wow! Take a look at that rabbit." said one of the men. To them, Bunny looked like a very large rabbit that was over three feet long. Since she outgrew her baby cloths a long time ago she went about naked with only her fur to give her any kind of protection.

"I wander what kind of rabbit it is." said another hunter.

"Look at it's ears. It's still got to be a baby."

"Boy, wouldn't the science department love to pay top dollar for that thing."

"Let's catch it and take it with us."

Bunny could not understand the human's words, but she could understand their tone, and she did not like it. In fact… It infuriated her.

She charged at them, taking them by surprise, and bit one of them on the leg.

"Yeow! This one's a fighter!"

She attempted the same attack, but was kicked away. Her blood boiled with anger. They hurt her mother. She already lost one mother, she would not loose another.

One of the hunters aimed his rifle at her, but he froze. They all froze when they saw her do something that they had never seen any other rabbit do. Her body turned black with red, hot flames covering every inch of her body, and then she opened her mouth and a sonic rabbit like scream came out along with a stream of flames. The men's bodies were caught on fire for a few seconds and then disintegrated, the heat of the face and the vibrations from her sonic scream were too much from their bodies.

Bunny's body quickly went back to normal. She huffed and puffed, exhausted from using that power. Remembering about her mother, she raced over to her mother's side, and saw that she was still breathing, but weakly.

"Mamma?" she said, touching noses with her.

"Bunny…" the doe wheezed, "Bunny… What happened?"

"The men are dead, Mamma. I killed them."

"H-How?"

"Lord Frith must have blessed me with the power to destroy them, before they destroyed the rest of us. I can't explain it, Mother. But-Mamma! Mamma, speak to me!"

The doe's breath grew weaker and she struggled to speak, "My, beautiful, Bunny… I'm not long for this world… The Black Rabbit is coming for me."

"Don't say that, Mamma. You're going to be alright. You'll see."

"Bunny… I…" then suddenly, the doe let out her last breath and past away into the next world.

"Mamma? Mamma?!" Bunny sat back on her haunches, tilled her head back, and let out a sad rabbit cry that shook the whole woodland. When she finally stopped, she nuzzled her head into her mother's soft, bloody fur, and wept, "Why do they always leave me? Why does everybody that I love have to die?!"

Bunny laid there for three straight days and nights, never leaving the doe's body anything, until she heard more humans coming. She ducked away into her warren that she once shared with her mother and watched helplessly as the humans came and investigated the scene and taking the doe's body away.

"Mamma…" she cried mentally, "Please, wake up. Please?" but like before nothing happened. She went further down into the tunnels, crying, until she could walk no more, and fell asleep.


	2. Moving On

Chapter 2

Moving On

Professor Xavier was sitting in his room, enjoying a good book written by Charles Dickens, when suddenly Cerebro picked up the signatures of a new mutant. He wheeled himself into the room where he kept Cerebro hidden and looked at the coordinates on the screen. The location of the new mutant weren't far away, but it would take the X-Jet to get there before sun down. Using his mental powers he contacted everyone in the mansion and told them to search for the new mutant.

At the same time, Magneto's computer had picked up on the new mutant's signature as well. When he read the power level readings of the mutant he immediately wanted to get to them before the X-Men. Quickly he summoned his Acolytes, had them get into their metal transport pods, and headed back down to Earth.

Mystique was having dinner with her lover Destiny. Destiny was in the middle of a conversation about whether or not she should by a seeing eye dog when she was hit with a vision. In the vision she saw a young mutant child, how looked like a humanoid rabbit, killing a group of hunters with an incredibly strong amount of power for someone her age. She told Mystique about the girl and where she was located. Mystique smiled at the opportunity of adding another addition to her collection of Brother Hood and set off to find her.

Bunny slept in her tunnels for a long time. She overwhelming emotions and power that she felt and drained almost all of the energy out of her. As she slept, she began to dream about the parents that she once had. She dreamt about her time with Rose Bud and Henry when they were still alive and then she dreamt about the female rabbit who took her in when all seemed lost. She wanted to stay in those dreams and spend time with the families that were taken away from her, but she was soon pulled away from her dream world by the sounds of men and dogs coming towards her tunnels.

She quickly sat up and turned around to see that there was something coming down the main runway of the tunnel. It was some kind large dog. Behind it she could see the outline of it's master urging it on to find whatever it was that it was looking for down her tunnels. She couldn't understand an animals mind, unless it was a rabbit, but she was able to pick up on a few words from the dogs thoughts. "Hunt." and "Rabbit."

The dog came closer. Too close for her liking. Slowly she backed away from it and shouted into it's mind, "GO AWAY!!!"

Apparently the dog did not like this intrusion and knew that what it was looking for was straight ahead. It barked ferociously and charged at her.

Taken by surprise, she did not have time to react as the dog knocked her over and began attacking.

Down at the tunnels entrance, the owner of the dog heard the commotion, and began cheering his dog on, "That's it, Buck! Git it! Git whatever it is that's down there!"

Bunny was scared. She didn't like being underneath the giant dogs weight and she didn't like the owner egging on it's wrath. She tried to summon the fire that Lord Frith had given her to defeat the hunters a couple days ago, but the flame would not come. She screamed as she saw the dog go for her throat. Her scream vibrated throughout the tunnel, making the walls and ceiling fall apart. The dog whimpered in pain and it's master fell backwards holding his ears. Blood dripped from the dogs ears and then slowly it's body exploded. Bunny finally stopped screaming and the walls and ceiling finally gave away. Everything came falling in on her and what was once her home.

The hunter finally collected himself in time to see the warren collapse. His eyes widen in horror, remember that his dog was still in there, "Buck! Oh, no! Buck!" he saw movement under the collapsed her and raced towards it, "Buck? Hang on, Buck, I'm comin'!" before he even got there, Bunny popped out, shaking the dirt off of her fur. He stood there wide eyed at the large looking rabbit, murmuring, "You're not Buck…"

Bunny turned to face the voice belong to the man and glared. He had on the same kind of hunting outfit that the other hunters had worn.

The hunter noticed something else in the dirt that was right next to the large rabbit. He looked closely and saw that it was part of his dogs head. He grew enraged, pulled out his gun, and screamed like a mad man, "YOU KILLED BUCK!!! DAMN YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Before he even got to aim his gun Bunny had already opened her mouth and let out her horrible rabbit cry. The vibrations followed by a stream of flame hit the young hunter and killed him on impact. His body exploded in different directions, each piece still on fire.

Bunny knew that the second place that she called home was no longer safe and she must move on. She raced out of the woodlands and head towards civilization with even knowing it. When she got there she became confused and scared. She new that a part of her was human, but she also remembered how these so called humans reacted to her when she was four years old. She was now eight and like most eight year olds, she was curious.

She hid in some allies and studied the different types of humans walk by.

"They all looks so different from each other…" she thought, "They seem to get along really well. Maybe they'll accept me, since I look different too!" she began to step out of the alley when she realized something, "Oh, wait… I can't go out there just yet. I'm not wearing any clothes! Mama Rose Bud always said that it's not polite to walk around naked all the time." she looked around and caught sight of some clothes hanging on a clothes line that some apartment building have way up high, "Those will do." she smiled and hopped up to the closest one in one bound. Grabbing an oversized shirt and a small jeans. When she landed back on the ground she put the on the oversized shirt which looked like a night gown on her and then tried on the jeans, which fit loose enough around her legs for her to move. "Okay. Now I'm ready. "She took one step forward, stepping on the oversized shirt, and fell flat on her face. She got back up, "Okay. I definitely need to get a smaller top." she looked up again and spotted one that looked just her size and snatched it. Throwing the larger shirt to the side she put the other one on, so now she was wearing a pink tank top and comfortable blue jeans, "There. Much better. Now for the harder part."


End file.
